This invention relates to a key switch device of a type in which a switch is fitted to the rear of a lock main body and the on-off operation of the switch is allowed only to a person who keeps the key of the lock.
In a conventional rotor-push type key switch device disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 4563/1982, a key is first inserted into a rotor to unlock the rotor from a lock main body, the key is then pushed so as to move the rotor backwards in its axial direction, and a switch fitted to the rear of the lock main body is operated by use of a switch operating cam disposed at the rear end of the rotor. According to this construction, however, lock of the rotor can be released by fake picking means other than the key, such as a needle or a rod, and the switch can be easily turned on by pushing the rotor with a finger. Thus, the reliability of this key switch device is not entirely high.